


Isn't it a little early for this?

by NYWCgirl



Series: WAC 2020 [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Arrested, Bombs, Falsely Accused, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, bullet wounds, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Yes, once again a different take on ‘Bullet + Pen ‘S2E11). Since Mac is accused of domestic terrorism, the FBI is there quicker and Mac is taken into Custody.
Series: WAC 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Isn't it a little early for this?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Falsely accused’ square on my H/C Bingo card. It is also written for the fifth prompt of Whump advent, where the prompt was ‘Explosion.’

When Matty walks up to the fire pit everybody can see something is wrong. But it is Jack who comments on it.

‘What’s wrong, boss?’

‘I’m sorry guys, but Christmas is on hold.’

‘What?’

‘Why?’

‘Because we have a problem.’

‘What kind of problem?’

‘You know that bomb you built last week?’ Matty asks Mac.

‘Which one? The one Mac exploded in Angola when our cover got blown or the one in LA when we… uhm… went with the bad intel?’ Jack asks.

‘Los Angeles. It appears that our intel was even more incomplete than we realized. That building wasn´t empty. The maintenance man, a civilian called Ramsey, died when a section of the wall collapsed on him.’

Mac looks up, “are you saying I killed a civilian?’

He is interrupted when the doorbell rings. Mac gets up in a daze and opens it. It is LAPD.

‘Angus Macgyver?’

‘Yes.’

‘You are under arrest for the murder of George Ramsey. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have…’

Mac listens to his Miranda Rights in a daze. He is cuffed and lead to one of the vehicles. The right to the precinct happens in a blur and before he knows it, he is being processed. He blinks when a flash startles him. Once the mug shots are made, he is pulled into an interrogation room and left. That’s fine, just some intimidation tactic, Mac went through the training, he did it to people he had to interrogate himself, so he just needs to be patient and give the team the time to sort things out. But what if he really killed an innocent man, even though he never meant to, this is a man who isn´t going home.

* * *

‘Look at me.’

When Mac doesn´t responds, the voice get firmer, ‘I said look at me. There ain’t gonna be no Christmas miracle for you pal. You’re here for good.’

Mac continues to listen to the detective but he knows he has to stay quiet, he can´t reveal anything although his gut tells him detective Greer has more up his sleeve than he lets on.

When Greer starts to explain his hypothesis about the bomb, Mac knows this isn´t going to end well.

‘I want my phone call.’

Detective Greer laughs, ‘oh you don´t get a phone call.’

‘What do you mean I don´t get a phone call.’

‘You would, if we were just charging you with murder. A bomb you built blew up on U.S. Soil, ending an innocent life and destroying a building. This isn´t just about murder anymore. We’re charging you with domestic terrorism.’

Mac’s stomach clenches, being charged with murder was one thing, but domestic terrorism?

* * *

‘Go ahead, officer Riviera.’

Mac is being lead out of the interrogation room. Now that he is charged with domestic terrorism, he is no longer in the jurisdiction of the police. Two FBI-agents arrived to take Mac into custody. Mac’s hands are still cuffed in front of him and there is nothing he can do. He must trusts the team. Jack’s visit gave him a mental boost and he is confident the Phoenix can proof his innocence. He just has to go with the flow for now.

The moment a gunshot can be heard, the agents all draw their weapons ad return fire. Mac ducks away and detective Greer pushes him down, covering him. It doesn´t take long before the shooter is killed and the all clear is called.

Mac can feel detective Greer getting up and with it, pain shoots through him. He looks at his side and he can see the blood flowing freely. Greer can see it in that same moment.

‘Man down. I need paramedics!’

Mac stares at the wound. He knows he needs to put pressure on the wound, but for some reason, his arms aren´t responding to his brain. Out of nowhere Jack walks in, doffed in TAC-gear.

‘Mac!’

He pushes Greer to the side and presses down on Mac’s wound.

‘Mac, look at me. You are going to be alright, OK?’

Mac nods, not trusting his voice.

‘Ambulance is on its way.’

Jack doesn´t look at Greer, but acknowledges him with a head nod. Mac feels bone tired after all the stress of the evening and the blood loss. He is surprised he still conscious, although that may change quickly. A familiar lightheadedness washes over him. How bad is it that you recognize the symptoms of blood loss? He can hear Jack talking but it is far away, and when he blinks, his eyes don´t open again.

* * *

‘So Macgyver, your attorney provided us with proof of your innocence, so the charges are dropped against you.’

‘Thanks.’

‘No hard feelings?’

‘You were just doing your job. No hard feelings.’

‘Merry Christmas Macgyver.’

‘You too Detective.’

Greer leaves the room and Mac can feel Jack’s eyes on him.

Mac closes his eyes, ‘don´t say it Jack, he really was only doing his job. He treated me correctly.’

‘Yeah well. He could have done a better job in protecting you from that lunatic Luis Hernandez.’

‘He didn´t know what was going on.’

‘Yeah, you are right. Still. Get some rest Mac, you look tired. We still need to eat Christmas dinner later on. Merry Christmas Mac.’

‘Merry Christmas Jack.’


End file.
